


Little Miss Always Right

by baisley



Series: Dagcup-verse [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Toddler, Trans Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baisley/pseuds/baisley
Summary: A warm Sumarr’s day in the life of the growing family where Tyra decides on her unborn sibling’s name and proves that she is always right.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Dagcup-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Little Miss Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks all for the response on the last story! They make me happy~  
> I hope ya'll enjoy this one.
> 
> No Beta!

“I read a book today, baby. I did it all by myself, and daddy said I was a good girl.”

Hiccup, lounging on the plush, fur soft couch that sat in the area where the sumarr heat and the gentle cool breeze sat in harmony, lazily opens his eyes and smiles down at his daughter, Tyra, as she lays curling up against his swollen and round belly, rubbing it in circles with a small hand. He can hear Dagur whistling as he clears the eating table and washes the dishes. His beloved daughter’s head is laying on his belly like it’s a cushion, squishing her round cheeks and puckering her rosy lips. 

“When you’re done growing in pabbi’s tummy I’m gunna teach you how to read like me,” she continues to babble on. She’s wearing a sleeveless flowing red tunic to battle the heat that has flowers and vines at the hem that Dagur had so lovingly embroidered.

Hiccup is seven moons pregnant since yesterday with his second child. He didn’t walk anymore, he _wobbled_ , and he could no longer see his toes. Sometimes he would whine to Dagur about the awful parts of pregnancy, mostly to garner some sympathy and cuddles, but other times were like the ones at the present. Where he’d just lay about and bask in the sunlight and domesticity in his life.

He gently begins to run his hand through Tyra’s hair as she continues her one-sided conversation.

“Pabbi says he’s gonna teach me how to use a sword soon when you’re born. So, be born quick okay, baby sister? Then he can teach us _both_ to use swords!”

Hiccup laughs, fondly rubbing her soft cheek. “You’re so sweet, honey. But how do you know the baby’s a girl, hm?”

“I know, Pabbi! I just know!” Tyra nods wisely.

“But what if the baby’s a boy?” Hiccup grins.

His daughter shakes her head insistently. “No! I’m right, always.” She pats his rotund belly with finality.

“Oh? Little miss I’m-always-right, is that your name now? Is it?” He tickles her sides, sending her into a fit of squealing laughter.

Hiccup is laughing along with her, taking joy in her happiness. The noise would no doubt lure his husband’s attention as his daughter shrieks her surrender. The open plan of their home meant that Hiccup was able to spot the worrying glances Dagur was shooting Tyra’s thrashing and laughing form from his place by the washing basin.

Not shortly after that thought, Dagur’s voice carries over to the pair.

“Careful, sweetheart. Make sure not to hit Pabbi’s tummy, remember?” He says, putting away a bowl.

Any other time Hiccup would be rolling his eyes at his fussing, but this time Hiccup smiles warmly at his husband as Tyra settles down.

“Oops, sorry, Pabbi and baby sister.” She resumes her position, curling around his belly and hugging it, her cheek and ear pressing on the top, near his belly button. Hiccup rubs the curve of his belly, lips curled in a lazy sort of way as if drunk in his contentment and joy. 

“I’m always right,” Tyra says, still catching her breath. “Okay?”

Hiccup laughs, nodding his head. But she isn’t just satisfied with that. Tyra squishes his cheeks together and says, “Say’ Tyra is always right’!”

Her hands still on his cheeks, he repeats. “Tewa is awways wight.”

She laughs before he even finishes. Her sprightly laughter never failing to make him smile.

He feels lips kiss the top of his head and he looks up to grin at Dagur, who joins them on the couch. He lifts Hiccup’s legs up, prosthetic and all, and puts them in his lap once he sits and makes himself comfortable. Hiccup knows its love when he starts to rub his swollen and sore foot without prompt.

“Daddy says you’re gonna be a boy, and Pabbi too. But I know you’re gonna be a girl,” Tyra says more quietly, but he and Dagur could still hear her. “You’re gonna help me make Slooter a dress.” She stumbles on Sleuther’s name. It’s always the dragons’ names that she has trouble with, but Hiccup never fails to find it adorable.

Dagur reaches over to tickle her feet. She giggles and tucks her feet to escape his wiggling fingers.

“What’s this? You think the baby’s going to be a girl?” Dagur chuckles, continuing to rub Hiccup’s foot.

“Nuh-uh! Daddy, _I know_ ,” she corrects him.

Hiccup couldn’t hide his amused grin.

“Oh, alright, I see.” Dagur nods solemnly. He could see the corner of his lips lift just a fraction and it just made Hiccup grin wider. “You _really_ know?”

“Really-really,” Tyra nods against his belly.

Both she and Hiccup start as they both felt the kick the baby delivered.

“She kicked me!” she exclaims, jerking from his stomach.

Dagur, always eager to feel for any sign of movement, touched the spot Tyra laid her head on just in time to feel two more kicks before Hiccup felt the baby settle. Both Dagur and Tyra stared at his stomach with a look of wonder and wholehearted love that it made Hiccup warm all over.

He rubs the spot where the baby kicked, his smile soft. “Another baby girl, huh?” His other hand tucks a strand of hair behind Tyra’s ear. “That kick felt as strong as yours did when you were in my belly.”

Tyra beams as if that was all the proof she needed, and her fists raise in the air in victory. “Girl! Girl! Girl!”

Hiccup sees Dagur warming up to the possibility too, as he raises his fist and begins to chant with her. “Girl! Girl! Girl!”

He laughs, bursting with happiness and love, and all the great things as he’s surrounded by the brightness of his small family that rivals even the sun, or the blinding white of a Nadder’s flame. It makes him warm in ways the Sumarr heat can’t hope to imitate.

“See, Dagny? Big sister is always right.” Tyra says to his middle, her arms embracing the rotund belly that cradled the new life growing inside him. “When we meet, I’ll show you how to be right like me.”

He and Dagur share a look over their daughter’s head, matching smiles on their faces. Dagur begins to fix Tyra’s braid, unbinding it from its mess of knots to start a new. “Is Dagny going to be her name?” he asks.

“Yah! Like your name, Daddy!” she exclaims, already knowing to sit still when her daddy makes her braids.

“Dagny.” Hiccup let the name roll in his tongue as Dagur tries to compose himself at Tyra’s revelation, his eyes glassy. “Dagny huh? _New day_ that’s what it means, doesn’t it?”

“Yah!” Tyra nods enthusiastically.

“That’s so nice, baby. That sounds like the perfect name, don’t you think Daddy?” He smiles softly at his husband, who nods.

“Yeah, it’s perfect, sweetheart.” He kisses the back of Tyra’s head. “That’s sweet of you to think of a name. I like the sound of it.”

Hiccup hums, rubbing the apex of his belly. “Me too. Guess we’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?”

Tyra leans over his belly and whispers the first words she will repeat on the day she meets her unborn sister.

And when Dagny Haddock is born two moons later, just as the sun rises from the horizon, with hair as brilliant as the early scarlet sky, bundled and sleeping soundly in her cot, Tyra utters those words softly to the slumbering babe.

“See, Dagny? I’m always right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got a fair few works on this. Feel free to send in prompts or let me know if there's anything you wanna see!


End file.
